Love Hurts
by Hayatecooper
Summary: this is the sequal to the new arrival Alex runs away and slys in a desprate position T for some swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

Love hurts 

Hello this is the sequel to the new arrival this is bentley the great and before you ask yes I now have a editor on my side so this one should be better well I might as well just finish this by saying "I don't own sly cooper and co sucker punch does so don't blame me if sly 4 doesn't come out". By the way this is about two three months afterward read the new arrival first just as a helpful reference so anyway enjoy

Alex parkeses the newly adopted son of the recently married couple of Sly and Carmelita so his last name was really cooper but he didn't tell anyone that just encase word got around about the fact he was adopted by the biggest criminal in the world. Was slowly walking down the street when he heard.

"Get of me I told you im leaving you so get over it" a women's voice cry.

" Yeah, well maybe im not ready to leave you so you better get back inside right now or im going to get very angry" he heard a deep voice call out obviously male.

"No get of me" the women yelled again then a SMACK as soon he heard this he ran straight into the alley and right hooked the man straight in the face making he keel grabbing the girl they both ran for a little while before slowing down and getting there first good looks at each other.

(Alex's Pov)

The girl I had just helped I realised was about my age of 14, she was a cat breed was probably a tortoiseshell with light brow hair, beautiful dark green eyes, a straight nose and a nice smiling mouth and would have been even prettier if it wasn't for the giant hand print across her face. Looking down I noticed she had a nicely shaped body not pudgy but not to skinny either the second thing I noticed that I hadn't asked the girl her name yet so as soon as she caught her breath I asked her "what's your name" remembering what sly had said to me about talking to girls a little while back I quickly added "beautiful" at the end.

After a few minutes I got a reply "my name Apriliga Redling but every one just calls me April".

(April's POV)

The boy who helped me was not like another boy I had every seen he was no animal I knew of though he was handsome in a geeky king of way he had light brown hair though you could see its was going to turn black, wide open hazel eyes that seem to be watching me closely he was tall much taller then her and he seemed to have a air of safety but fun around him. As soon as I had finished my inspection I asked him in a formal way "may I no the name of my rescuer" as soon as I said this I saw a small smile on his face as he bowed and said Alex cooper at you service madam.

(Normal POV)

Alex trying to copy his father in his gentlemen ways escorted his new friends home as soon as they reached the door step April stoped him and said "thank you for helping me I'll see you around" with that she kissed him and walked into the house leavening a very bewildered Alex standing outside for a minute before walking home still thinking on the kiss.

Well that's the end of this and yes reviews even flames would be nice I don't mind anyway bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello welcome to chapter 2 of this fic once again I don't own sly cooper but I do own all of the OC's so you cant steal but you can use if you ask anyway here it is bentley the great signing off.

Alex got a firm telling off from his mother when he returned from helping April since he returned about two hours late from his 20min walk and he'd been with a girl and the fact that the alcohol had come out (because sly had to go away on a heist and wasn't going to be able to return for the next 5 months) which of course made everything worse.

"Anything could of happened to you and who was she why didn't you tell me you were going to meet a girl you are in so much trouble when your father gets home" yelled Carmelita as Alex sat on the couch with a look on his face that could strike you dead in moments. "Well mom" uttering the last word as sarcastically as he could 'I didn't believe I could find anyone who wanted to fined me dead more then my original mother but I think I have" he yelled back tears running down his face.

"Its not like you love me you haven't even bothered to see what is under your nose I don't understand why Sly ever loved a women as cold hearted and annoying as you".

"why you ungrateful little sod I took you in out of the goodness of my heart and this is how you repay me" she said in a voice sounding almost drunk but everyone knew it hadn't reached that stage quiet yet.

"you know what I cant wait till I find a way back home and then I can get the hell away from you in fact screw that im leaving here right now". Alex yelled and ran straight up the stairs packed his bag grabbed his cane and bolted right back down the stairs.

"where will you go no one you know will take you in" Carmelita said in an almost superior tone. "Dad will he actually gives a dam about me and I know where he is at the moment so leave me the hell alone" Alex yelled as he bounded for the door opened it with an almighty CRASH and bolted as far away from his house as he could get leaving all the arguments and moments of the last couple of weeks behind him.

(Germany latest hideout)

He was holding the latest letter alex had sent him and he smiled as he went to get Bentley and Murray who loved hearing from him. "hey guys I just got the latest letter from Alex do you want me to read it out loud or just pass it around"? Sly asked still with a smile on his face. "sure Sly just read it out already" Murray said who had turned off his wrestling and Bentley had turned from his computer. "Well here its goes" Sly Said who begin to read it out loud.

Dear Cooper gang

Hey Dad you have to come home now please Mom and I have been arguing we don't talk anymore and she's starting to begin to hate me and im scared. Look I cant put up with this again I've had to hide most of the wine/beer to stop her trying to drown her sorrows in liqueur. So dad I'm begging to you come home forget the heist dose it really matter much mum and I need you here so please come home.

P.S. I bashed about a kid at school who said that all the coopers were scaredy cats so I told him we (all but me) were raccoons but I don't think he understand the humour and tried to be smart so we got into a fight and I broke his nose in 4 places and he gave me a black eye so I kinda got expelled sorry dad anyway please come home

your loving son Alex

P.P.S say hello to Uncle Murray and Bentley for me

P.P.P.S Mom says hi

The letter dropped from Sly's hand as he ran to pack his bags to go home Bentley and Murray looked worried about the fact that 

1 Carmelita was getting drunk

2 Alex was with a drunk Carmelita

3 He broke some kids nose out of anger

And as soon as they had thought that up they had packed up and were chasing Sly who was already out the door and all three of them hoped into the team van and raced to the airport ignoring all the speed signs a long the way.

Good bad hated it come on tell me review please


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again and welcome to the 3rd chapter of Love Hurts and the action should heat up in this chapter will Alex ever find Sly and will Sly ever find him again just wait and see. Also I don't own anything to do with Sly Cooper © but i do own April and Alex anyway on with the story. P.S I'm sorry if Carmelita is a little OOC in this fic but it cant be helped so again sorry for this

(Sly's POV)

My mind was racing as we drove to the airport. I knew I shouldn't have just left but the opportunity was too good to miss. Carm wouldn't take it too well but, I couldn't afford to care. Alex was what I was really worried about. Maybe not the fact that he'd broken that kid's nose, but the fact that he said he was scared of Carmelita really bothered me.

"Carmelita," I mused softly, "I'd never have thought it of her. To go the bottle, it's mad." I shook my head, "She never even drank when she left Interpol, but since I married her she's only changed for the worse." I stared sadly out of the window and watched the birch trees fly past.

"I know what you mean. She was scary sometimes, but whenever she was in a good mood, you couldn't imagine her even going near a bottle," Bently replied, and I knew he was watching me.

As soon as this was said, everything went silent. We were all absorbed in our own thoughts.

Finally, Murray broke the silence and said "Sly? We're here. We'd better buy our tickets."

So, with that, we walked into the airport to catch the 2:00pm flight to Paris.

(Alex's POV)

I was still running when I found myself outside the most dead-end bus stop anyone had ever seen. There was graffiti everywhere and there were a couple of wide-eyed drunk men slouched and sprawled across the seat. I stopped there, and waited for the bus to come. If I got to the airport in time, I could catch the 2:00pm flight from Paris to Germany, but I knew I would be too late.

As I waited for the bus, all I could think of was how ashamed Sly would be by the way I had acted. I knew I shouldn't have run away. I was just sick of adults treating me like crap, but I was more worried about what he would think of the fight I'd been in. That stupid kid deserved to have his nose broken, but I knew Sly wouldn't agree.

Finally the bus arrived, jerking me out of my reverie. I smirked when the bus come cause I saw the driver he wore a disgusted look when he saw the to drunks but when his eyes landed on me I knew he was really disgusted. Many people at school said looking at me made them sick but that guys expression did not need words to translate this. While he was looking I hoped up paid the fair and walked to the back of the bus avoiding eye contact with everyone on there finally I got to my seat and the bus started moving again.

I woke up when we went through the tunnel as soon as we went through I knew I wasn't fair away when I looked at my watch I realised it was 10 minutes to 2 so I prayed we were as close as I thought we were. Soon after I thought this we were there I thanked the bus driver as I got off and walked quickly into the airport to see that the flight from Germany to Pairs was just about here and I would have another 15 minutes to wait because of a fuel problem so I brought my ticket and sat down to wait.

(Sly's POV)

I was sitting in first class shipping champagne when the stewardess told me to finish it up quickly cause we were landing in a few moments. My heart leapt at this news I was going to be able to see my family so I gulped down the champagne and gave the empty glass to a passing stewardess and settled down to a happy dream of Alex running out of the house to hug him and Carmelita leaning against the door frame looking as beautiful as ever to kiss him and tell him that Dinner was on the table.

'Bump' went the plane as it landed and when I got off into the airport I knew that fantasy would never come true seeing as my son my handsome but strange son was sitting on the airport seats waiting for something or someone and when I caught a glimpse of his face I knew he had been crying. My first instinct was to walk over and ask him what he was doing here straight up but I knew that would be cruel. So instead I walked up and sat next to him and said in a soft voice "so did you have fun while I was away" the glare I received could of killed if looks could well kill.

"Sure I did dad" he said his voice laden with sarcasm "how couldn't I of I had to drag all my stuff all the way to the bus stop after running away from my close to drunk step mom. Just! to take a half an hour bus ride to find out the plane I was going to take to come find you was cancelled due to a fuel problem. Yeah dad I've had so much fun I can scarcely stop smiling from all the fun I've had" after hearing that all I could do was hug him and promise that I will never leave on something this stupid again and that he must never run again.

(A very boring hour and a half car trip home later)

"Honey im home" yelled Sly as he walked into the door to find a very tearful carmelita ringing the police to see if they could fined Alex. She dropped the handset when she saw Alex walk in to the living room his white bag over his shoulder and his cane in his right hand. As soon as he saw her he marched straight upstairs to his room duped his stuff on his bed came back down and asked "Mom when will I be going back to school"

okay end of chapter three this may have been hard to understand if it was my apologies but anyway review please flame me even and tell me where my grammar needs work if you must but enough from me this is bentley the great signing off


End file.
